Standing Out
by GreenOnBlack
Summary: Usagi begins to tire of her old life, and moves to a new school where she meets Gohan. After realizing that he was the one that defeated Cell, she plots to make him train her. Along the way, they may find themselves more than friends.
1. 1

Standing out

By dragon_wind

****

Ok…first of all I don't own anything here in the story!!! I'm poor man…I don't even have my own cell phone!!!((I don't own GW or SM)) Boo Hoo!!!!((I don't own The Blue Sword either))

The air was crisp and the multicolored leaves fell gently onto the cold ground. The birds' musical voices pierced through the air.

In a high school, a new student walked uncertainly towards her locker. When she arrived there, she stopped dead on her tracks. That might be because:

The gigantic sumo wrestling champion of the school region had the locker beside hers and tends to beat up people that got into his way She just remembered that she forgot to bring her laptop, 8 inched glasses, and her enormous stack of science and history books. 

Or c) she saw someone looking a lot like the guy on TV a few years ago beating the crap out of an insect-like creature called cell. The only difference between the person that was on TV and the person before her was that this guy had raven black hair instead of blond, dark eyes instead of ocean blue, and, of course, the age and height difference.

If you pick the answer (a) or (b),……….well………….YOUR WRONG!!! Hahahahahahahahaha…_[someone comes up to me and slaps me across the face]_. Oops! Hehe! Sorry…got a little carried away.

Her eyes popped out _[not literally. That would be gross! Ewwww!]_ and she gaped stupidly at the look-a-like. Then, catching herself, she tried to compose herself. She strolled towards her locker and said to him,"Hey, my name's Tsukino Usagi. I'm new here, what's your name?" all the guy did was stare at her and seemed to be lost in a deep thought. She wondered **-ummm… what's wrong with him!?!-. **She waved her hand in front of his face, " hello? Anyone home?"

"Hmmm? Oh sorry! My name's Son Gohan. What grade you in? If you're the same grade as me, I'll show you the way to your classroom."

"Oh, I'm in grade 10, you? I have Mr. Potts as my teacher."

"Same here! _[sorry folks. I'm not sure what grade Gohan is in and I sure don't know his teacher's name!]_ Come on, I'll walk you there."

Close–up, she analyzed what she saw. He was a good foot taller than her and was pretty cute if he wasn't wearing those dorky clothes.

Then his voice interrupted his thought. " well, here we are . Stay out here until the teacher mentions you. Then just, like, go inside and introduce yourself, or whatever you have to do. See ya later!"

**Gohan's POV**

**-Hey! I got to school early today! This is great! I even had enough time to grab a bagel. -** Then a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. ,"Hey, my name's Tsukino Usagi. I'm new here, what's your name?"-**Oh my gosh! I know that drinking milk is good for people, but how much does she drink?!?-**

**Narrator's POV**

She was a foot shorter than him but she was still very tall since Gohan was one of the tallest people in his class. Her hair was soft and silky, at least that was how it looked like. Her hair was done up in two ponytails . It was golden colored, a bit bleached by the sun and she had a set of wide ocean blue eyes. Bubbles of a lighter blue that flickered like lightening in a summer storm, floated upwards to break like stars on the surface: bottomless eyes, that anyone who looked long enough would fall into _[sorry, I got that part from the book"The Blue Sword" by Robin McKinley]. _She was slim and slender and her outfit clung in all the right places. She wore a light pink shirt that showed her shoulders and the neckline stooped down. She wore an 'extremely' short dark skirt _[sorta like the short skirt she wears when she transforms into Sailor Moon]_ and on her feet she wore white running shoes.

**Gohan's POV**

He dimly saw other guys checking her out and catcalling as they passed by. He broke out of his thoughts when he saw her waving her hand in front of his face and calling, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Then he remembered her earlier question, " hmm? Oh sorry! My name's Son, Gohan. What grade are you in? I'll show you the way." " Oh I'm in grade 10, how 'bout you?"

**-Hey! She's the same grade as me…this is so cool. I'll get to have another friend-**_[ sorry I donno Gohan's grade]_ out loud he said, "same here! Come on, I'll show you the way." After a few moments, they arrived to the door of their destination. " Well, here we are. Stay out here until the teacher calls your name or something. Then go inside and introduce yourself. See ya later!"


	2. 2

Standing out

By dragon_wind

****

As I said I said before, I own nothing

!!!!((although I wish I did))

****Recap****

__

**Gohan's POV**

He dimly saw other guys checking her out and catcalling as they passed by. He broke out of his thoughts when he saw her waving her hand in front of his face and calling, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Then he remembered her earlier question, " hmm? Oh sorry! My name's Son, Gohan. What grade are you in? I'll show you the way." " Oh I'm in grade 10, how 'bout you?"

**-Hey! She's the same grade as me…this is so cool. I'll get to have another friend-**[ sorry I donno Gohan's grade] out loud he said, "same here! Come on, I'll show you the way." After a few moments, they arrived to the door of their destination. " Well, here we are. Stay out here until the teacher calls your name or something. Then go inside and introduce yourself. See ya later!"

****

__

Gohan went inside and into his seat. "Hey, here comes the geek, Gohan," sneered Sharpner. "Whatever," sighed Gohan.

Just then, the teacher said, " class, we have a new student. Please welcome her the best you can. Come on in Usagi_ [chan? San? I'm not sure what the teacher would call her!!]_. As she came into the classroom, all the guys' jaws, excluding, Gohan's dropped and started drooling like the disgusting dogs they are. Most of the girls shot looks that could kill if they were powered by laser beams at her. 

"Gohan! What's wrong with you?!? You see a hot chick and you don't even react! Are you gay or something?!?" cried Sharpner. "Well, for your information, I am not gay and we've already met so I have already done the jaw dropping!"

Just then Usagi said, " Hi! My name's Tsukino, Usagi and I hope that I could fit in at this school." The teacher said, " Usagi _[chan? San?]_ Please sit next to Gohan, the guy with the black hair sticking up and Sharpner, the guy with the long hair, will give you a tour around the school after lunch today."

Usagi climbed up towards her seat and whispered, " hey again Gohan," as she flashed her million-watt smile at him.

**Lunch Time/ Usagi's POV**

****

-Where should I eat my lunch? Ahha!!- She thought as she spied the shade of a tree. But as she walked towards it, she saw a few guys teasing a smaller student. As she watched, one of the boys grabbed the kids backpack and tossed it around, playing _monkey in the middle!_ She stormed up towards them and growled, " give the kid back his bag!" "what are you going ta do? Beat me up?" another of those guys called out, " hey, we wont do anything to you id you go on a date with us, " while checking her out quite obviously.

A crowd was starting to gather around them. In the crowd were Erasa, Videl, Sharpner and Gohan. " Oh my gosh! What does she think she doing? Those guys are, like, the bullies of the entire nation!! They'll punch her to Jupiter!" cried Erasa. "We need to go rescue the weak onna I think," replied Sharpner. As they started to push their way towards Usagi, Videl put out a hand to stop them. " No. Don't. Let's see her fight first. If she needs rescuing, then we will help her. But for now, don't. I think she has potential." 

With that said, they turned to watch the fight. Just then one of the guys pushed her into a tree but as they walked towards her, she suprisingly ran up to them and did a full house sweep, knocking one of her opponents to the ground. The other two boys surrounded her, one behind her and one in front of her. As they closed in on her, she moved quicker than the speed of light_ [well, almost]_, so fast that no one saw her moving—except Gohan and Videl. When she ceased moving, the crowd gasped. There, down at her feet, laid the three bullies twitching in pain. Than she bent down to pick up the forgotten backpack and handed it to the kid

"Here you go." "Thank you! My name Adrian," the kid said as he looked like he was about to kiss the ground she walked on. " And mines Usagi! I'll see you later."


	3. 3

Hey ppl, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Had a _major_ writer's block...and besides…I had no idea how I would write the next chappie. Sorry…-_-

OK…I do not own GW or SM… even though I want to…

OTHER THINGS I WANT TO OWN:

Heero

Trowa

Duo

Cellphone

Trunks

Yami

__

Droooollll…

__

Dodges tomatoes and pies OK, OK…on with the story

*****************************

****

****Recap****

__

With that said, they turned to watch the fight. Just then one of the guys pushed her into a tree but as they walked towards her, she suprisingly ran up to them and did a full house sweep, knocking one of her opponents to the ground. The other two boys surrounded her, one behind her and one in front of her. As they closed in on her, she moved quicker than the speed of light [well, almost], so fast that no one saw her moving—except Gohan and Videl. When she ceased moving, the crowd gasped. There, down at her feet, laid the three bullies twitching in pain. Than she bent down to pick up the forgotten backpack and handed it to the kid

"Here you go." "Thank you! My name Adrian," the kid said as he looked like he was about to kiss the ground she walked on. " And mines Usagi! I'll see you later."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*******Brrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggggggg*****

As the bell of the end of recess rang, the students started to slowly vanish back into the school. Usagi stayed a bit longer until Sharpner called out to her, "Hey, Usagi-san! You coming or what?" Usagi took one last longing look at the open sky and slowly shuffled towards Sharpner thinking, "Thank goodness that Haruka has taught me a few of her tricks. If she hadn't, then that kid, Adrian, still wouldn't have his bag back and I would be defenseless. I can't actually learn from any of my senshi since they're always so afraid of hurting me! I'm not so fragile," she spat out mentally, "that I can't fight physically! Hmmm…I need to find someone capable enough to teach me how to spar and fight! I'll ask around school and observe a bit, maybe I'll find that person."

***Later / long time after school***

__

Groan…**why does the sensai have to give so much HOMEWORK?!?!!?**

Suddenly, Usagi snapped out of La-La-Land and happened to glance across the field. There, Son Gohan was fighting, maybe sparring; she didn't know which, with a hunky looking man, that from far away looked pretty short. Strolling towards the two fighters, she blinked in astonishment. They were going so fast that only flashes of them appeared once in a while. While she stared, she finally registered in her mind about the fact that they were able to fly. She snapped out of it when the mystery man got slammed into the boulders beside her, the debris soaring everywhere in a million pieces around her. She winced, thinking of how much that would've hurt when she abruptly stood in shock as the man started moving, the rocks and gravel tumbling off his body. She stared into his onyx eyes, half covered underneath the mass of unruly hair. Her temper rose as she heard the man speak, "What are you doing here onna? Aren't you supposed to be at home or something?"

"Soooorrrrrrrrrryyyyy! I just wanted to watch you guys spar. You were sparring weren't you? I was kinda fascinated by your fighting techniques and how you people were able to fly without wings."

Gohan gently drifted to the ground. "Hey Usagi-san. This is a family friend, Vegeta, and yea we were sparring. As for the question about how we're able to fly, is cause, um, ah," **uh oh…what should I tell her? If I told her that were aren't human, then she'd freak out! Damn! **"…Well…we learnt how to do that when we were kids since we were taught by a great martial arts master…yea, that's it!" Gohan rushed out his _lame _explanation nervously, doing the typical Goku grin that we all know and love.

"Ok then, rite." In her mind Usagi thought, **Hmmm…interesting! They just might be the ones that could teach me. To top that off, they have no idea who I am and they have an amazing power level! Besides, they both have great bodies! ** Out loud she said, "um…I was wondering …could you teach me how to fight? I mean, gosh! I'm defenseless and my friends are always so scared about hurting me. They're really protective of me."

"Us? Train you?!? Hahahahahahahaa…that's a laugh. Onna, the place for you is at home cooking or something. Anyways, you're way too weak to train with us!" Vegeta snorted out.

"Excuse me! That's the point! Since I'm so weak, I should train to get stronger! Isn't that the reason you people train too?! And besides, I HATE cooking and all those other stuff!" she retorted back.

"What are you talking about Usagi-san? I saw you fight back there before and no way are you defenseless! Anyway I don't think that you could learn some of the stuff we do, like _ki _blasts and flying, no offense," Gohan stated.

_Sigh…_ "What you saw before was actually almost _all_ I knew about fighting. My friend, Haruka, taught me a few moves. And as for that comment about me not able to keep up with you guys, you would never know until you try to teach me. You are going to be proved _so_ wrong! Demo for _ki_ blasts and flying, cant you think of some way to teach me? I could learn it at the end of my lessons. Pppppllllleeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?!?" Usagi pleaded with them, her wide ocean blue eyes widened accompanying a puppy dog face.

Gohan found himself melting and feeling unable to say no to her and turned to Vegeta. Demos as he glanced at him, he saw that that pitiful face also affected Vegeta.

He sighed and turned back towards Usagi. " Well, I guess its alright. But let me just check with my parents, k? I'll be right back." With that, he blasted off towards his home, leaving clouds of dust in his wake.

The tension between the two remainders was awkward. It was so thick that probably even Trunk's sword might not be able to cut through. To break the silence, Vegeta started mumbling about how injustice this was, Gohan having to train a _weak, pathetic_ mortal onna and about him having to stay with her until Gohan returns. Usagi heard him and stomped over towards rude man. She started punching him, but all the _victim_ did was stare at the sky, looking for Gohan. "Hey! Aren't you going to do something? Anything?!?" cried out Usagi in frustration in trying to get a reaction out of the stoic Vegeta.

" What?!?" snapped Vegeta. "Why are you even talking to me? At any rate, I hardly feel a think. Why are you even trying to punch me? It doesn't even 'tickle' me!"

_Sigh…_ " Whatever Vegeta-san."

Just then, Gohan arrived back to the scene. "Well, lucky for you Usagi-san, my parents are OK with it. But just to warn you, my moms very obsessed with homework and thinks that fighting gets in the way. And sometimes when you're at my house, you might find some people that fly around or the look different. Just to warn you."

" Alright!" cheered Usagi, jumping into the air. "So when do I start?"

"You could come over tomorrow after school. You do know where I live right? No? I live really far from civilization in the Black Forest. Sorry 'bout that."

"Its alright. You're kind enough for letting me go over to your house to train!"

Just then, they were interrupted when the roar of a car raced near. As they turned around, they saw a tall, blond man seated in a brand-new red convertible. As Vegeta and Gohan watched, Usagi bounced her way towards the man saying, "Haruka-chan! What took you so long? I almost forgot! You see those two guys over there? Well, the taller one's Gohan-san and he's going to teach me how to fight! Cool huh?"

"Koneko-chan," growled the 'man', Gohan and Vegeta presumed was Harka, "why didn't you just ask Rai or even better, me? We both know martial arts, you know!"

"I didn't think should've asked you guys cause you're always petrified of injuring me or something! I'm not fine china!" Usagi all but shrieked out.

Unnoticed by the arguing pair, Vegeta and Gohan cringed in pain as Usagi's shrill screams reached their sensitive saijin ears.

"OK, OK," cried out Haruka in a not-so-calm voice, "no need to bust my eardrums. But are you sure these guys aren't dangerous? That they wont hurt you?"

"Hey man," said Gohan, "watcha talking about? So what if we're guys? We're not some sleazy people here!"

Just then, Usagi decided to stick her head in a noose. " Ruka-chan, Gohan-san…calm down! Ruka-chan's just very overprotective of me. And Haruka! How many times have I told you not to do that!?! That was rude!"

"Sorry Koneko-chan." Then, Haruka casted her 'evil eye' onto the pair of guys. " If I ever see or hear or even suspect that you people are hurting Koneko, you better start running for your lives! Literally!"

Vegeta, miffed that someone would suspect him of doing such dishonorable deeds, said, "who do you think you are, saying that I am a man without honour! I would do no such thing!"

"Hmm! All right! Koneko, just be careful OK? Come on Usa-chan, we gotta go," Haruka called out. With tat said, they jumped into the car with Haruka as the driver_ [duh!]_. as they sped away, Vegeta and Gohan could still hear the distant pounding of rap music coming from the car.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Well…I'm done this chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think. Sorry again for not updating sooner. C U guys l8ter!!!


	4. author's note

Hey ppl…I knoe, I knoe…I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg time…

Hey…I have a good reason for that _(its cause I had too finish my geography project and my speech and science proj…etc.)[ besides, I'm working on another fanfiction…let me tell you…it's VERY original…just ask _Sakura Kinomoto_]_

Ok…I haven't decided yet but im not sure if I should get Usagi and Gohan together or just leave them as friend. 

Please R&R and tell me what you think…and if you think that they should remain friends, who else would you like me to pair Usagi up with?

kk…thanx for having sooo much patience with me…


End file.
